An Ending to the Tapestry of Deceit
by LadyLunaTwilight
Summary: A ending to Lady Rosesong's Tapestry of Deceit. Her stories are a must read. She has disapeared from fanfiction and has not finished some of them. This ending is not as good as her's would have been but at least it is better then nothing.


The characters don't belong to me they belong to Phantom of the Opera. The story "The Tapestry of Deceit" was written by Lady Rosesong, since she disappeared from fanfiction several years ago leaving this story unfinished. I decided that I was going to make my own ending of this story for readers like me who enjoy this story and want to know how it ends. It will not be anywhere near as good as the real ending that Lady Rosesong would have written, but I think that its better then nothing. I don't own the story so if you wish to read the beginning us must go to Lady Rosesong's page. I enjoy reading her work, but she stopped doing fanfiction and I can no longer stand waiting for the ending to this story. The Image I used for the cover belongs to deviant art artist AniP. She is a wonder artist and I recommend seeing her work it is really good.

* * *

An Ending to Tapestry of Deceit

Christine struggled against the filthy hands that held her. As the pirates dragged her away from Winterborne.

"Stop struggling you wench." growled the thief that dragged her.

But Christine wouldn't give up. She would fight until she and Helena where back home safe and sound.

Christine soon found herself however thrown against a wooden floor. They had arrived on the Jackal's pirate ship. She saw Helena gagged and bond in a corner of the ship, but Beatrice was nowhere to be seen.

Christine was suddenly grabbed by her hair and pulled onto her feet. She was then thrown into the arms of the Jackal, who was looking quite pleased with himself behind the scarf that he wore.

"Get your hands off me you monster"

" A monster am I. I would have thought that your so called husband."

"Nay, you are the true monster, killing and destroying all in your quest for gold."

"Aye, a huge amount of gold that you are going to help me get. Or it will be your family that will pay the price."

"If you dare lay a finger on any of them I will kill you myself."

Christine was beyond angry. She would go to hell and challenge the devil himself if it would keep her family safe. Which was pretty much what she was doing now challenging the Jackal.

He just laughed at her. " Is that so, well we will just have to see about that now won't we."

"Bring me that brat she calls her daughter over here. We'll see how brave she is."

Beatrice shrieked when she had heard this.

"No she is mine. I will not let her be taken from me."

The Jackal decided that he endured enough for her noise, he then took his sword and decapitated her. Helena and Christine stared in horror as Beatrice's corpse fell to the deck of the ship. The Jackal signaled his men to toss it and her head overboard.

Helena was then brought before the Jackal and Christine. Christine struggling was renewed as she feared what the Jackal would do to her daughter.

The Jackal just laughed at her and began to signal his men to torture Helena when suddenly he stopped. His face held a shocked expression as he fell forward onto the deck. There sticking out of his back was a small dagger that had hit it's target, the Jackal's greedy miserable heart.

Christine and the Jackal's men looked up in surprise as there stood Erik in all his splendor. His presence alone spoke of his great anger and speared fear into the pirates hearts.

As they tried to defend themselves, Erik's soldiers ambushed the ship and began fighting for all their lives. Erik raced into battle to rescue Christine and Helena. He was relieved to have them in his arms as he got them off the ship. He left the fighting to his knights and soldiers knowing that without the Jackal to command them they wouldn't put up to much of a fight.

Hours later, the fighting done. Everyone safe and the pirates defeated. Erik and Christine held all their children close. Knowing that all was peaceful again.

Many weeks later, things at Castle Winterborne were returning to normal. Everything was cleaned up, all those who died were given a proper funeral, and the pirates were sent to the King to be judged and hanged. Now that everything had settled down, Christine thought now was a good time to tell Erik what the Jackal was looking for.

"Your tapestry? They thought it was a treasure map? All that misery and killing was for some blasted treasure that might not have existed at all?"

To say Erik was furious would have been an understatement. He almost lost his family because of those demons.

"I know, but that was what they wanted. I don't know where they got that idea though. There is nothing on the tapestry that would suggest it was a treasure map."

"Sounds a lot like your song mother." chirped Sabrina.

"Yeah, maybe it is real." agreed Sarah.

"Maybe, whether it is or not we aren't going to find out today."

"AWWWW" cried they children in disappointment.

" Now then, if all of that is settled for now. I have something to tell you all." smiled Christine.

"It is a wonderful Surprise!"

"Really what is it?" Jacob asked.

Christine smiled at Erik as he looked at her with confusion.

"Soon you are going to have a new arrival in the castle."

This confused Erik and the children even more. As he looked at Christine as she seemed to glow with happiness, he figured it out.

He stared at he in disbelief as he tried to croak out a reply.

"Y- you mean? We're..."

She just smiled and nodded to him. As he laughed and twirled her around the room he yelled the news to the heavens. The Children were over joyed at the news that they were going to have a new brother or sister. As they joined in the celebration, no one noticed a strange mysterious figure watching them in the distance.

A pale Ghostly figure that smiled sadly as she watch the family below. 'Maybe we can finish the knights story, some other time.' On that thought she vanished, and whether or not she would return remains to be seen!

* * *

I know, this is pretty lame. But I am not as inspired as Lady Rosesong was when she wrote the story. At least it is an ending. Maybe she, the ghostly figure will return someday. And the knights story will be finished for real. Till then, her fans all await for that happy day.


End file.
